


Possession

by Apple_tastic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: A confusing dream is how it all begins. But was it really a dreamWhen Seán woke that day after a cryptic dream, everything changed.What happens now





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something a little different this time, try something involving the other personas. Heres hoping it goes well

Water dripping, echoed footsteps, chains rattling, metal scrapping, those were the sounds that woke Seán from his slumber.

He woke to darkness, but it wasn't night, not that he believed anyway, no, he was blindfolded.

Seán had tried to pull it off, but a forced stopped him moving, rope?, no, chains, cold against his wrists, bound at his sides. 

He was sitting, he knew that much, but where?. He couldn't remember where he was last, what had happened.

It was then the pain came out from hiding, it radiated from the back of his head, like lightning shooting through his skull. It made him nauseous.

And then a voice broke through “is this the one?”

“yes, I told you I'd find you a body” another voice spoke, this one deeper than the other.

“mm yes this one should be fine” the first spoke again, a hand resting on Seáns knee.

“we cant wait much longer, our task is still at hand” the deeper one spoke, the voice sounding impatient.

“alright! Give me a moment, these things take time.. oh but I've got all the time I need though, don't I” the other voice giggled, the voice sounded distorted, like it was coming through a phone glitching.

“time you may have, but your strength will not hold out forever, you must take him” the deeper voiced groaned.

The glitchy voice whined, then Seán saw light, well dim light, but after darkness any light will seem blinding.

Two men stood in front of him, he must be dreaming, this cant be real.

“time to say goodbye” the man with the glitchy voice spoke, Seán putting voice to face, standing over him was a dark eyed man, pitch black, but he wasn't sure if it was just the lighting. 

He was thin, dressed in all black, his hair wild and bright green atop his head. He appeared like he was glitching out of reality.

But that wasn't the thing that threw Seán off, no, it was the deep red gash across his throat dripping red and black liquid.

The other man wore a dark suit, his hue shifting between red and blue like old 3d movie glasses. Who were these people? And what did they want.

“who are you, where am I?” Seán squeaked. Looking around he was in a concrete cell, but he couldn’t make it out properly, his vision was blurring, the pain in his head increasing.

The glitchy man placed his hands on Seáns shoulders, bringing his face close so they were almost touching, his smile twisted on his face, then black smoke before nothing.

His heart was racing, his head pounding, the cold chains feeling heaver, then he felt light, and warm. He opened his eyes and saw what he sees every morning, his white bedroom ceiling, the thin cracks etching themselves across the far corner.

So it was a dream, Seán thought sitting up, the pain in his head fading till he practically had no memory of it.

“what the hell was that!?” Seán thought, pulling the sheets off of him. He swung his legs off the bed, feeling the cold wooden floor on his bare feet. He got up and walked to his bathroom, turning on the tap in the sink.  
He flushed his face with water for a moment rubbing his face. He looked up into the mirror.

“What kind of nightmare was that?” he'd thought looking at his tired eyes. 

Seán left the bathroom and walked over to the bedroom window, it was sunny outside, the morning light just beginning the shine through.

His morning went like normal, breakfast, shower, then off to work. Only something felt different, but he couldn’t tell what it was.

He tasted something metallic, he felt heavier, like he was carrying a weight not meant for him. 

How could a dream that made absolutely no sense cause such a strange feeling.

When Seán got to work he was so out of it he didn’t notice his co-worker calling his name over and over.

“Seááán....helloooo?” the tanned man said. Seán spun around almost smacking straight into his face. 

“holy shit! Just a bit of space yeah” Seán said leaning on the counter next to him.

“Sorry, sorry, are you alright? I have called your name like ten times already” the tanned man said.

“yeah, well no, I don't know, I had this really weird dream last night” Seán admitted.

“details? Or is it a ‘I don't want to know?’ sort of dream?” he asked.

“nah it wasn't that kind of dream Mark, its hard to explain” Seán began, recounting what he remembered.

“eh its probably nothing, its just a dream” Mark said slapping Seáns back.

Seán half laughed, half scoffed and proceeded to drop his things out in the staffroom.

They went through the motions of the day, playing around being silly, they had been friends for years now, ever since Seán moved to America.

But something still didn't feel right, he kept having dizzy spells and felt like his energy was draining, a lot faster then it normally would.

As Seán went to go grab something from out in the store room his head spun, and he next thing he knew he was on the floor. His head hitting the hard concrete beneath him.

Between blurred eyes and pain Seán was sure he heard a voice whisper “Anti you’re moving too fast”

Seán tried to sit up mumbling a “what?” when Mark was holding onto his arm to help pick him up.

“I said careful, I'll get you some ice” Mark repeated standing up and running into the staff kitchen.

Seán was almost sure he'd seen that same multi-coloured hue mixing across Mark as he ran out of the room.  
But he couldn't have that was just a dream.

Wasn't it?


	2. Mixed Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seán must be out of his mind, seeing and hearing things that arent there.  
> He feels sick and dizzy and then falling.  
> How long can you fall in an abyss before you go crazy.  
> Who is this man in the mirror  
> The story is just beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about taking a long time to get another chapter out  
> Christmas is hard to work around  
> I will be trying harder to make sure its updated more frequently in future

Seán had felt disorientated the rest of the day, his body naturally going through the motions, but something kept drawing him to Mark. 

His eyes would wander and he felt he could almost bore a hole into the back of his head. But it felt forced, like he had to fight to control his body to do the things he really wanted to do.

He had that same metallic taste in his mouth and felt nauseous all day, like he'd eaten something bad and it was sitting on the top of his stomach.

“look I know I'm handsome, but why are you staring at me so much?” Mark asked stopping in front of Seán who was sitting on the floor restocking some shelves.

“ah, sorry, I don't know why haha” Seán said rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away quickly down at the box of items he had, trying not to make eye contact with Mark.

And then there is was again, just out of the corner of his peripheral vision, why did he keep seeing this, the shifting colours, was he just tired from having a bad sleep because of that weird dream? Jack whirled around to see the back of Mark as he walked up the isle back to the front of the shop.   
Rubbing his eyes, everything looked normal again.

Knock off time arrived and he wanted nothing more than to get home and jump into bed and forget this day had ever happened. He said goodbye to Mark and began walking to his car.

Hazily he unlocked his car and hoped in. He lay his head on the headrest and closed his eyes, just breathing in deeply, trying to feel normal again.

He leant forward and turned the car on, the radio making him jump out of his seat, ‘why the hell was that so loud?’ he'd thought quickly turning it down. 

He rested his forearms on the steering wheel and bowed his head, breathing in trying to calm himself down.

“Can You Hear Me?” Seán heard softly through the radio, ‘huh’ he thought, perplexed as he sat up and stared at the radio. He turned the radio slightly up, surely it was just a station playing something. But all he heard now was static, he wasn't on a station. 

“ugh I just need some sleep” he said before rearranging his rear-view mirror. 

At first he didn't notice, but he checked again certain he thought he'd seen something. He did a man who looked very similar to him sat in the back seat, only his hair was a complete mess, and his snap back barely contained it. 

Seáns heart almost leapt out of his chest and he turned quickly to look at the backseat. Only no one was there.

He thought he was going crazy, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, then drove home as fast as he could.

The whole time home he refused to look into his mirror, too scared that he'd see him again.

When he got back another wave of nausea came over him and he ran to the bathroom and threw up. The hard cold tiles beneath his knees only making him feel worse.

No dream had ever had this affect in him, maybe he was sick and it was just coming to him in his dreams. He didn’t know, all he knew was that he was tired and felt like crap.

Pretty confident he had gotten everything that was in his stomach out he got up of the floor and flushed before going over to the sink.

He turned on the tap and just let the water run for a moment whilst he caught his breath. His head spinning he leant down slowly and splashed the cold water over his face. That felt mildly better.

When he stood back up he leant onto the sink, he looked into the mirror and seen himself staring back, but he didn't recognize this man, this sickly weak looking man whose eyes looked empty.

“Hurry, you can still live” the face in front of him spoke, Seán almost tumbled backwards seeing the mouth move and hearing the voice.

He quickly slapped the light switch and illuminated the room , and slowly walked back over to the mirror, but it was just him again. The water still running started to boil in the sink in front of him making the mirror fog up. 

Then the words began to appear “ANTI is watching” on the mirror written in the condensation.

Seán didn't know how to react his head was spinning, this wasn't normal, and before he could react at all a hand reached out of the fog covered mirror and pressed the tips of its fingers against Sean's forehead before pushing him with a quick jolt. 

But rather than falling onto the tiles below him, Seán felt like he fell through the floor. 

He fell through an abyss of darkness, but it was heavy like it was filled with water. His movement felt slow and then he just floated, he wasn’t falling anymore he was sure of it.

He carefully put his foot down searching for solid ground beneath him. And there it was beneath his feet, he wasn’t sure what it was, it sounded like wet concrete but rippled beneath his feet.

He looked around in search of anything, but there was nothing, nothing but the deep black surrounding him.

An eternity passed in a mere second, or so it felt to Seán, before a sound finally penetrated the silence. He turned around to see where the sound was coming. It was the same man he had seen before, the sickly looking mirror version of himself. 

Only on closer inspection he had some slight differences. His hair was fluffier and was a slight yellow in the fringe.  
The cap sticking up hiding the rest of his hair. He wore a black shirt and skinny jeans. Walking towards him not a sound, bar his footfalls on the strange floor.

“hello Seán” the voice said, staring at him as he came face to face with himself.

“who are you?” Seán stuttered, shocked by his voice himself as it echoed around him, realising just how scared he was.

“my names Chase and I'm here to help” Chase spoke, an underlying of where confidence may have been once before, mixed in with regret as he spoke.

“Chase? What do you want? Help with what?” Seán said, his words quickening as he spoke. Sweat starting to trickle down his back, it wasn’t hot in here, it was fear.

“calm down will ya!” Chase had snapped, slapping Seán across his left cheek leaving a glowing pink mark in the shape of four fingers behind.

“answer me this, you've been feeling sick lately, seeing things, have a feeling something is different and wrong?” Chase asked almost mockingly.

“ugh ye..yeah” Seán squeaked. “what’s happening, what do you know about it?” he continued.

“as stupid and unbelievable as it may sound, you are being possessed. Lucky for you, he isn’t strong enough to do much with you yet, he has to wear you down first. Unfortunately for me, I was weak” Chase said with sadness in his eyes.

“possessed? Like by a demon?” Seán gasped, stumbling back a bit, Chase was right when he said it sounded unbelievable.

“Yes, a demon, and not just any demon, this ones a time demon, and he can glitch through time” Chase began to explain.

“but what does it want with me?” Seán questioned

“haven’t you watched any horror movies? Isn't it obvious what it wants, your body, your soul, your life essence, anything it can get from you, he thrives on fear!” Chase yelled, clearly angry by Seáns dimwittedness. 

Seán couldn't help that about himself, he was always so happy-go-lucky that something like this or anything bad in general tended to be put to the back of his mind. Sure he became down at times, but he mostly knew how to pick himself back up and look for the best solution.

He had no idea what to do this time, no simple solution, no happy facade he could add to the situation.

“then how do I stop him, from consuming me?” Seán pleaded 

“I'm gonna be honest, I'm not really sure, and I mean if I knew then I wouldn't be dead” Chase began before Seán cut in  
“Dead!!, you're a ghost?” 

“yes, thanks to the little parasite my life is over, made me commit suicide, mustn’t have been very useful to him. I think if we find the other souls he used we could maybe combine our power to push him out of you. I’d do it myself, but its a bit hard when you are dead and are glued to the area you died in” Chase explained, his eyes lighting up with hope and excitement.

“why do you seem so excited about this?” Seán asked obviously noticing Chases excitement.

“because I'm Chase Brody, Bro average, and excited is my middle name” Chase exclaimed proudly, a smile plastered across his face before he shoved Seán backwards sending him flying through the ground once more.

When Seán opened his eyes he was in his bed. Was it all a dream? He thought before looking around his room and finding Chase sitting on his computer chair backwards facing the bed.

“so shall we get started?” Chase smirked, determination emitting from his body.


End file.
